1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable liquid dispensers and more particularly to a thermally-insulated dispenser having manually operated means for effecting and controlling the flow of liquid therefrom.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Portable liquid dispensers are known in the art. Many prior art portable liquid dispensers are large metal containers which are prepressurized and strapped onto the back of a person for vending liquid refreshments at ball games and other events. The present invention is designed for recreational use by backpackers, bicyclists, hunters, campers, or by telephone linemen, electricians, carpenters, or other persons who may desire cool or warm fluids when it may not be otherwise convenient to stop the activity which they are engaged in.
Bottles and bottle mounts for bicycles are commercially available. Most of which consist of a wire cage or basket which is affixed to the frame of the bicycle and receive a bottle. The use of these devices is often cumbersome or distracting and dangerous to the cyclist. There are several patents which disclose various liquid
Wooten, U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,741 disclose a dispenser apparatus adapted to be carried by a user. The apparatus comprises a storage tank having an arcuate front side for fitting snugly against the users back, and a pair of straps for supporting the tank. A resilient dispenser tube is secured at one end to the bottom of the tank and its other end is provided with a dispenser valve having a handle which when depressed enables the liquid to escape from the tank. The valve is mounted on a tray which extends partially around the body of the user. The tank is continuously pressurized by a container of pressurized gas connected to the tank.
Kassel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,181 discloses a portable dispensing device comprising an outer casing provided with straps and a belt and a complemental inner tank. A flexible tube communicates with the inner tank and has a dispensing faucet on its free end. Both the inner tank and the outer casing are individually insulated, and provision is made for using carbon dioxide gas that is released by dry ice in the inner tank to carbonate the beverage therein and provide a dispensing pressure head.
Osborne, U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,358 discloses a knapsack water bag comprising a knapsack having attaching straps for securing the same upon the back of a user and a foldable and collapsible rubber water bag conforming to the internal contour of the knapsack. A discharge fitting is connected to the bottom of the bag and projects through an opening in the knapsack. Liquids are dispensed by gravity flow.
Charpiat, U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,787 discloses an improvement for a transportable dispensing container for carbonated beverages of the type including a container enclosing an externally iced beverage containing tank. The improvement comprises a spacing plate on the back wall of the container to provide an air space between the container and the vendor's back, and a valve controlled dispensing tube in communication with the tank through a side wall of the container.
Motsenbocker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,097 discloses a portable liquid dispenser with a carrying case. The container is a thin generally pillow shaped member formed of plastic sheet material and the carrying case is a similarly shaped insulated fabric member. A dispensing tube is connected to the interior of the container and has a valve and nozzle at its other end. Gravity flow and the progressive collapse of the container allows liquids to be dispensed at an acceptable rate.
Le Claire, U.S. Pat. No. 984,768 discloses a branding apparatus wherein air is forced through a gasoline container carried in a pouch by means of a rubber squeeze bulb and the gasoline is carried to a branding iron.
Boughton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,704 discloses a bottle mount and bottle combination for bicycles. The concave surface of the mount and the complementary surface of the bottle have hoop and loop fastener elements affixed to them. A beverage in the bottle is discharged through a valved dispenser that is designed to be opened using the teeth.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose the present invention of a portable liquid dispenser having a manual pressurizing means and which is carried in a thermally insulating sleeve adapted to be releasably attached to various articles.